Coyote in Equestria, Ch 5: Night of the Unicorns
by Coyotek4
Summary: The characters one runs into while in town!
The door to the Carousel Boutique opens, with a white unicorn foal levitating a couch in front of her and a chatty coyote following.

[SB] "They're _dress_ models. I don't see what the big deal is."

"The whole motif is a carousel; it looks like you're jamming rods through ponies. You _really_ don't see that as macabre?"

[SB] "Ma- _ca?_ "

"Creepy."

[SB] "Did you talk this much _before_ you got here?"

"Sweetie Belle, is that you?" Rarity enters from the kitchen area. "Oh good, you brought the couch back."

[SB] "I _said_ I would. Don't you trust me to do _anything?_ "

[Ra] "OH MY … why are the feet covered in _mud?_ "

[SB] "Well, I may have dropped it on the way back. But only a _couple_ times. And it's not like I dropped it into the river or anything."

Rarity's horn glows as a washcloth levitates and floats to the feet to wipe away the grime. "Well, no _real_ harm done, I suppose. I know I need to trust you more, but you simply must be patient with me. You know how I get with details."

"Do you always use unicorn magic to just move objects about?"

[Ra] "Well how else would the job get done, then?"

 _Admittedly, hands with opposable thumbs are out of the question._

"I know Applejack and her whole clan use their mouths to hold things."

[Ra] "Which is perfectly acceptable for those who lack the powers that _some_ of us have. We all have our strengths and weaknesses here, of course; _I_ wouldn't have the strength to toil away with the physical tasks that working on a farm requires. To be honest, dear, I'm surprised _you're_ able to help out all that much."

"Well, it's not like I'm doing the heavy-lifting. Mostly, I assist Applebloom with her chores. I gotta say, the kids here are mature beyond their years."

[Ra] "What, do you mean the goats?"

"Uh, no, I mean kids like Applebloom and Sweetie Belle."

[SB] "I'm _not_ a goat!"

[Ra] "Perhaps you mean 'foals' when you say 'kids'. Little goats are 'kids'."

"Oh … yeah, sorry. I'm still getting used to the proper terminology around here."

 _Note to self: use 'pony' instead of 'body' for_ _ **everything**_ _._

[Ra] "I do thank you for keeping Sweetie Belle company on the trip back. I hope that your consultation with the Cutie Mark Crusaders went well."

"You know, I really think that helped clear my mind. I'd still like some answers as to how I _got_ here, of course. I'm still processing my meeting with Discord."

[Ra] "DISCORD?"

 _Oops, didn't mean to alarm her._

"Relax, nothing terrible happened. We just had a brief conversation regarding what brought me here."

[Ra] " _Really._ Did he admit to causing this mess?"

"He swears he had nothing to do with it. And I believe him."

[Ra] "I wouldn't believe a word that deranged dragonequus says. Reformed or not, he can't be trusted. Especially since Tirek's return."

 _Don't say a word; you made a promise. Maybe change the conversation._

"So, I take it you do good business here?"

[Ra] "What? Oh … yes, I do rather well for myself. I've even opened up a branch in Canterlot, and will have a third location soon in Manehattan."

"So there's _that_ much demand for dresses … but everywhere I look, all the ponies around here walk around with no clothes at all."

[Ra] "Dresses are for special occasions, and we certainly have _many_ such occasions in Equestria. Do you mean to tell me that your world had _no_ such occasions?"

"Not for the skirmishes I was in. And before that, I have no recollections of the home world I … 'supposedly' came from. But the dreams I had _while_ in that world … the inhabitants there wore clothing all the time."

[Ra] "Hmmm, this 'dream world' you speak of. I wonder if there's any similarity to the world Twilight has visited."

 _Wait,_ _ **what?**_

"Twilight Sparkle has _been_ to another world?"

[Ra] "A parallel universe, as it were. But only a couple times, and only for emergency circumstances. Those are stories in and of themselves."

[SB] "Yeah, it'd probably take about an hour plus for each of _those_ stories. More if you needed to take a break every now and then."

[Ra] "She hasn't visited that world in over a year now. I and the others have been really curious to see what it's like, but Twilight warns us that there are parallels of all of us in that world, and no one knows what would happen if one of us met our double."

 _Just when I think I've heard everything I needed to hear about this place!_

Before another word can be uttered, the bell above the front door jingles. Someone else has come in.

[Ra] *turning to the customer* "Welcome to Canterlot Bou- … _you!_ What do _you_ want?"

 _Wow, did_ _ **Rarity**_ _ice over in a hurry! And what's with the getup on_ _ **this**_ _one? I know about the unicorn magic here and all, but_ _ **this**_ _seems over the top, what with the cone hat and matching cape._

"THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE … has a hole in her cape. Is there a chance you can have it fixed by tomorrow?"

[Ra] "Oh. Well, let me take a closer look."

 _Huh. She seems calmer now. What's the history with these two?_

[Ra] "Yes, I can fix this quickly enough. Just leave the cape here overnight and come by tomorrow at eleven ."

[Tx] "THE GREAT AND … Uh, Trixie thanks you."

"Excuse me for asking, but do you always talk in the third-pony?"

Trixie turns to the coyote. "Trixie hasn't seen _you_ around here before. And you don't seem like the type to frequent a business such as this. Trixie is curious; who _are_ you?"

"I came to Ponyville about a week ago, from … out of town."

[Tx] "Indeed. And have you heard the stories regarding the Great and Powerful Trixie?"

"Uh … do you mean 'you'? And if so … uh, no, I have not."

[SB] *cough* "Ursa Minor!"

"What was that?"

[SB] "What? Oh nothing, just clearing my throat."

Trixie stares daggers at Sweetie Belle, then turns back to the coyote.

[Tx] "Trixie needs to grab some dinner. Would you care to join me?"

"Me? Uh, sure, I could eat. Still getting used to the diet around here."

[Ra] "Oh, I was about to fix something up for Sweetie Belle and myself; you could dine with us if you like."

 _Is Rarity trying to stop me from joining this pony?_

"I appreciate the offer, Rarity, but it wouldn't hurt to meet new ponies while I'm here. But thank you anyway."

 _Trixie and Rarity are staring daggers at each other again; this is getting awkward._

"Well gee, look at the time, the sun is gonna go down any moment, guess we should head out."

[Tx] "Trixie agrees. Let us go."

Trixie and the coyote leave, leaving the two sisters alone.

[SB] "What's the big deal, sis? Trixie's reformed, isn't she?"

[Ra] "So is Discord, but I wouldn't trust either _one_ of them."

After a filling dinner and dessert, Trixie and the coyote are walking down the Mane Street.

 _I can definitely get used to the vegan-dessert lifestyle. Getting used to eating without_ _ **hands**_ _, though, is another matter._

[Tx] "Trixie is _less_ than impressed with your dining habits."

"Hey, I'm still getting used to this."

[Tx] "Getting used to what?"

 _Oops._

"Uh, nothing. Say, I need to ask you. Are you and Rarity … enemies?"

[Tx] "… Trixie has _many_ enemies, especially in Ponyville."

"Why is that? Seems to me that the very _notion_ of 'enemy' is a foreign concept in this world."

[Tx] "Trixie is confused. What do you mean by 'in this world'?"

 _Dangit, I did it again!_

"Oh, uh, I just meant that I haven't experienced a lot of ponies that hold grudges here."

[Tx] "Trixie … that is, I've made some mistakes in the past."

 _She used '_ _ **I**_ _'! Whatever these mistakes were, they seem serious._

"They couldn't have been _that_ bad … could they?"

[Tx] "Perhaps you've noticed that … 'I' … like to refer to myself when speaking."

"The thought has occurred to me, yes."

[Tx] "My ego has gotten the best of me in the past. Not once, but twice. And after those incidents, it's been hard to find redemption in this town."

"Well, couldn't you start over in another town? I assume there are other places to live than this."

[Tx] "My reputation has followed me across Equestria. I am an outcast wherever I may go. And I _have_ changed. I may still have moments of … weakness … but I truly have tried to change my ways. But I need to convince others to have any true piece of mind. And it must start here."

"Hey … I can understand. The truth is, there's someone I need to apologize to as well. Wherever he is."

 _Or wherever he's flown off to._

"And as far as the way you speak, that's nothing new to me. I knew a wasp who spoke the same way."

[Tx] "A wasp? As in, a tiny insect? No insect that _Trixie_ is aware of is like that."

"Oh, I meant a large insect that … that …"

[Tx] "Is there something you're not telling Trixie?"

 _Now you've done it!_

"… that's from another world, _like I am!_ Trixie, I'm not just a stranger to Ponyville; I'm a stranger to this _**universe**_."

Trixie gives off an air of shock, followed by great anger.

[Tx] "What? That's just … ridiculous! Trixie is _insulted_ at this farcical tale! _**How dare you!**_ "

"It's the truth! I swear it! I wouldn't lie to you!"

[Tx] "Oh sure, _everyone_ in Ponyville gets to mock the Great and Powerful Trixie! _Even the non-ponies!_ "

"I WOULD **NEVER** INSULT A FRIEND!"

[Tx] " _Oh, sure you_ … what?"

The anger quickly dissipates, replaced by confusion.

"It doesn't matter where _I've_ been, just like it doesn't matter what _you've_ done. You've been nothing but kind to me since I met you, and I consider you a true friend."

[Tx] *tearing up* "I'm … I'm …"

Trixie gives the coyote a hug.

[Tx] "I'm sorry for attacking you like that."

"I'm sorry I didn't come clean sooner. We're not so different, you and I."

[Tx] "Trix- … _I_ consider you a true friend as well."

The two separate.

"So … you seem good with magic. Know any inter-dimensional spells?"

Trixie laughs, causing the coyote to join in.

[Tx] "Trixie thinks you're a funny guy."

 _Yeah … funny …_

[Tx] "I don't even know your name."

"It's Coyotek. Admittedly, not as fitting a name as it once was."

[Tx] "Come to my house-stage; I have someone to introduce you to."

"I'm impressed with this set-up."

[Tx] "It took many moons to get back to where I once was. Still a work-in-progress, I must admit. Oh, there she is!"

Must be my night for unicorns. First Rarity, then Trixie, and now …

[Tx] "Starlight Glimmer, I'd like you to meet Coyotek. He's 'passing through town', as it were."

[SG] "How do you do?"

"It's a pleasure. So Trixie says you two recently became friends."

[SG] "Yeah … maybe to Twilight's chagrin, but hey, everyone deserves a second chance, right?"

 _Does_ _ **everypony**_ _know everypony_ _ **else**_ _around here?_

"Excuse me, you _know_ Twilight Sparkle?"

[SG] "Yeah, we go back just over a year. We had … differences, once upon a time. But again ... 'second chances', right?"

[Tx] "Don't you mean 'third' chances?" *chuckles*

Starlight Glimmer glares at Trixie for a minute.

"I take it there was some bad blood between you two."

[SG] "It's a long story. I'm not sure you'd even believe me."

Trixie bursts out laughing at this comment.

[SG] "What's gotten into _you?_ "

[Tx] "Go ahead, Coyotek. Tell her."

[SG] *turning to the coyote* "Tell me _what?_ "

 _Really, Trixie? *sigh* OK then …_

"You wouldn't believe _me_ , Starlight."

[SG] " _You first._ "

"OK then … I'm from another universe and got pulled into this world by means of a dimensional rift, landed in the Everfree Forest about a week ago, made friends with an exotic zebra and all sorts of technicolor ponies, had a conversation with a former vulture enemy who flew off, bared my soul to three foals, got portaled into a meeting with a dragonequus demigod, had dinner with Trixie and just met you."

[SG] "WHOA … Trixie paid for your dinner?"

[Tx] "What? My last show's turnout exceeded expectations. Anyway, it's not like _this_ one's pulling down bits right now."

"So OK then, 'Starlight Glimmer' … _top that!_ "

[SG] "When you put it that way … my best friend was taken any from me at an early age, causing me to have such hatred for Cutie Marks that I took over a village where I stole the Cutie Marks from every pony I met, then stole the Cutie Marks from Twilight and _her_ friends, only to have my plans thwarted by them, so I went into seclusion for six moons, then returned with a spell that let me go back in time to break up Twilight's friendships, but that caused rifts in the timeline of this world, leading to one horrific future after another, until I witnessed a barren wasteland firsthand, causing me to realize that I was responsible for the end of the world, then asking for forgiveness so now I have Twilight herself as a mentor while I try to redeem my past transgressions and … _you OK?_ "

 _OK, she wins. That was a lot to take in, and then some, but …_ _ **wait a minute**_ _…_

[Tx] "You seem lost in thought, Coyotek."

[SG] "Is everything all right?"

"Starlight … that spell you used to go back in time? Do you know of any possible side effects that spell might have had?"

[SG] "… To be honest, no I don't."

"It's just that, with all the changes made to the timeline of this world … is it possible that maybe, _just_ maybe, you inadvertently caused the rift that brought me here?"

[SG] "NO … I mean, I don't _think_ that's possible. But honestly, I never read much beyond the general nature of that spell; who _knows_ what that spell was also capable of."

"Well, is there anyone in _Equestria_ who might know?"

[SG] "… I have somepony in mind."


End file.
